comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth is the family butler to the Wayne Family. He has been with the family for now three generations with the appearance of Bruce Wayne's son, Damian Wayne. He was also Bruce's guardian when he was a child. For a long time, he's also been the closest 'family' Bruce has. Alfred Pennyworth is the personal valet of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. He acts as personal assistant, butler, cook and chauffeur for Bruce and also maintains the residence of Wayne Manor. Those with long memories will recall that Alfred was named guardian of Bruce Wayne after a tragedy in which both of Bruce's parents were killed. Alfred Pennyworth is Batman's batman, a soldier assigned as a personal attendant to a higher-ranked officer. Despite his age, Alfred is rather active and resourceful, acting as medic, counselor, tactician, spy and technical support for when Batman and his various wards. If asked nicely, Alfred may bake some cookies or a souffle, in addition to tend wounds and mend uniforms. Background Not much is known of Alfred Pennyworth prior to being hired by Martha and Thomas Wayne so many years ago to become their butler. Some say that he was an actor on the British stage before becoming the butler for Wayne Manor. Some say he was a soldier, a field medic trained in combat medicine. There are yet others that say he was a spy for the British and there are even rumours that he had worked for the Royal Family of England in a servant capacity before being hired away by the Waynes. All of these are possible, for Alfred's career seems long and varied, hidden in the shadows of memories, known only to a certain few. What is known, however, is that Alfred had came to work for the Wayne family early in Bruce's life. It is also know that, from the very beginning, Bruce has respected and admired the butler. Alfred himself has also cared for Bruce, taking Bruce under his wing and providing life lessons. One such lesson was how to handle situations strategically, rather than with brute force, when Bruce as a child got into a fight with a school bully. Bruce was able to take care of his bully problem, using Alfred's advice, and grew closer to the man, strengthening the growing bonds. It was those bonds that held fast in the face of the tragic murders of Martha and Thomas Wayne, prompting Alfred to raise Bruce, taking on the role of father-figure as well as caretaker. Alfred stood by the poor boy, taking him under his wing and trying what he could to channel the dark and despair the young Master Wayne was going through as he struggled to make sense of the senseless act. Try as he might, Alfred knew that, in order for Bruce to move on and cope with the loss, Alfred would have to let Bruce find his own way. So, with a heavy heart, he watched as the 14 year old Bruce leave for what would end up being 10 years of travelling the earth, gaining knowledge and skills that Bruce felt one day would be needed in his personal vendetta against the evil of Gotham City. During this time, Alfred remained steadfast, maintaining Wayne Manor for its master's return, while also trying to remain in contact with Bruce whenever possible. So, it was no surprise that when Bruce returned after his 10 year sojourn, he found the Wayne estate in pristine condition. Alfred did his duties well. Alfred remained with the now adult Bruce, supporting him in all his endeavours. When Bruce took on the mantle of the Bat, Alfred stepped in to assist him, taking on additional roles to play for his friend and confidante. Skills long thought forgotten returned to Alfred as he strove to support the son he never had fight the good fight against the vile crooks and costumed freaks that terrorized Gotham City. As the work became too much, as Bruce started to take on others to help him with his battle, Alfred would led his guiding hand to raise them as he did Bruce. Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake...all adopted by Bruce to be his Robin were also taken in by Alfred as part of his own extended family, with Alfred tending to them in much the same manner as he did Bruce. Alfred remained constantly by Bruce's side, always ready, always willing to do what he could for his friend. Throughout the years, he remain unwavering in the shadows, standing behind the Dark Knight and ready to assist at a moment's notice. When the Labyrinth came and took Bruce within, Alfred was left behind. Left behind to deal with the chaos and destruction that rained down upon Gotham City. It was no simple task to keep the Manor intact, but through Alfred's own perseverance, coupled by Master Bruce's contingency plans, the perennial Wayne estate was one of the few landmarks of Gotham City to remain unscathed. The world is changed now. New sites, new people, and a whole new set of problems. However, despite all that is new, there are a few things that never changes...that won't change. One of these constants is that Batman will be Batman. And the other is that Alfred Pennyworth, former spy/actor/field surgeon, will remain waiting in the wings, to serve his employer and friend whenever and however he can. Personality Stalward - Alfred is unwavering in his duties, both given to him and those he takes on himself. His dedication to what he sees as right supports him and those that know him. His friends and family that his rigidity is more than a proper upbringing, but, rather, a focal point. An anchor to keep those he loves grounded as much as possible, allowing those that wander to find their way back home. Cynical - It is said that the pen may be mightier than the sword, but a quick wit and a sharp tongue will cut deeper than any blade. Alfred's concern and disapproval for certain activities is expressed through his cynical nature. Just a roll of the eyes and a turn of a phrase is more than enough to convey exactly what Alfred may be thinking. His biting quips may strike outsiders as passive aggressive at best, but those close to Alfred know that it is just part of his charm. Meticulous - A place for everything and everything in its place. Being the sole caretaker of a mansion full of highly trained vigilantes demands precision and express attention to detail. Alfred is rigid in his routine, precise with his mannerisms and, one could say, fussy in the execution of his duties to the extended family he tends to. This cautious nature makes Alfred a close friend and a trusted confidant. Resourceful - With Alfred's varied career prior to joining the Waynes, he has a myriad of skills that a typical valet would not have. And, it is precisely Alfred's unique skill set that makes him so resourceful. With experience in first aid, acting, disguise, vocal mimicry, surgery, martial arts (though not to the extent of Batman), computer maintenance, and firearms, Alfred has proven time and time again that when it comes to being useful, it is all about what you know. Affectionate - Despite Alfred's stiff British demeanor, he does love Bruce like a son and all of Bruce's proteges like grandchildren. It is this affection that keeps Alfred and allows him to put aside his apprehensions about his family's extracurricular activities and assist where he can. It doesn't mean that he won't try to dissuade said actions. However, he voices his concern because of love. And, it is this same affection that drives him to assist his extended family in however way he can. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2013-09-22 - Wait, Robin's a GIRL?!? - Batman finds a surprise waiting for him in the Batcave. *2013-09-23 - Babysitting - Morning breakfast is interrupted when Bruce hears from Oracle...he has a son! *2013-09-30 - Go To Your Room - While investigating the Joker, Batman and his newfound Robin discover Damian is disobeying orders. *2013-10-04 - Chemical Warfare: No One to Fill Bruce's Boots - Damian is kidnapped! And it's all part of the plan to distract the Batman! *2013-10-07 - Chemical Warfare: Trust to Live - After saving a dark haired boy from Savage's super soldiers, the Bat Family and Birds of Prey now race to save Gotham City. *2013-10-26 - Do Not Give Up - Drake returns home finally and finds the house full. After the drama, Bruce attempts another heart-to-heart with his son. *2013-10-31 - Oh Joy, an Animal - Bruce brings a little gift home for Damian, and Alfred betrays his 'excitement' over it. *2013-12-27 - Never According to Plan - Finally tracking Joker down to his hideout, the Bat Family finds out that Joker CAN play nice with others, just not THEM. (GG: 2013-12-28 - Joker on the Loose!) *2013-12-28 - Cutscene: How Nightmares Begin - Bruce searches for answers after being de-aged and losing memories. *2013-12-29 - Overwhelmed - The meeting of a younger Bruce Wayne and his son leads to duel of wills and fists in the Bat Cave and problems and revelations for the Bat Family and Supergirl. *2014-01-05 - A Cold Night for Crime - Some Gotham muggers have a very bad night when they try to rob the wrong superheroes. *2014-01-08 - Cutscene: Still Whole - Damian deals with his failure in "Your Birthdays Suck". *2014-03-23 - The Awakening: ...The Mirror Reflects... - Nightwing shows up to challenge Dick to become Red Hood. It goes as well as expected when Batwing shows up. *2014-03-29 - Cutscene: The Awakening - Shattered Dreams of a Child - A delivery is made by the Red Hood, and Alfred must delivery the news to Bruce. *2014-03-30 - The Awakening - ...Coming Home... - Red Hood brings the injured Batman home, but can he be welcomed with open arms? Player Logs *2014-03-31 - The Awakening: ...Only Pieces Remain. - Jason forgot one little 'gift' was due to arrive, and so his master plan backfires again. *2014-04-24 - A 'New' Face At The Manor - Alfred runs into 'Polly' for the first time. NPC'ed Logs * 2017-09-22 - Homecoming - Batman returns home and reunites with his first Robin and his son. Alfred shows the Bat Fam who the real boss is. Gallery 1488793-alfred_pennyworth.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Support Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken